A Scouting Legion New Year's
by Night Fury Guardian
Summary: It's New Year's and for some strange reason, the Scouting Legion has decided to celebrate with a party! Of course, Eren and his two best friends follow standard traditions of New Year's like eating black eyed peas for good luck. But when Armin convinces Eren that a midnight kiss will bring even more good luck, what will he do? How will Mikasa respond? EreMika ONESHOT Please R&R!


**FIRST UPDATE OF THE NEW YEAR! 2014!**

**Hello! Here I am again! With my first EreMika piece! They're my OTP!**

**This is a little...uh...well...I guess girlier than my other stories I think. A lot has happened since I began writing so...I hope it's not too...cheesy.**

**I came up with this little story while talking to my parnets about holiday traditions one night. I'm in the process of creating a comic though it will be slightly different from the following in terms of details. And I didn't have time to include the EreMika scene :(**

**I couldn't use the same...uh...language in my comic b/c I wanted my friend's lil sister's to read it and well, they don't need to see that type of language.**

**It's already on my Tumblr, and will soon be on my DeviantArt and Pixiv accounts in the next few days, which you can find links to on my profile page. If anyone knows how to submit comics as one entry on Pixiv, some help would be appreciated.**

**Anyway, enjoy! :D**

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Eren asked rather harshly as he looked at his meal with disgust. The tray before him primarily held what Eren despised most in the world, second to titans that is: Vegetables.

"It's turnip greens, black-eyed peas, and ham, Eren." Armin said to him quietly from across the table.

"I know what the hell it is! Why are we eating this damn shit!?"

"It's a tradition to eat them on New Year's day."

The brunette boy merely scowled deeper at his blonde-headed friend's explanation.

"Eren," Mikasa sighed. "Stop doing that before your face sticks."

"Shut the hell up. You aren't my mom or my big sister." Eren grumbled toward his adopted sister who was sitting next to him.

"Oi, you brats." Levi scolded toward the group. "Shut the hell up or I swear I'll make you clean until you shit out Clorox."

Eren quickly straightened his face and replied, "Yes, Heichou!" while Mikasa glared at him with a murderous look. However when Levi was out of ear shot, Mikasa quickly straightened her face and looked at her adoptive brother.

"Eren," Mikasa said softly. "Black-eyed peas bring good luck. If you eat them, you'll kill a lot of titans."

Eren looked between Armin, Mikasa, and the dreaded bowl. "Really?"

Armin nodded and quickly added, "Yes! You'll have an excellent chance at wiping all the titans out of existence."

_Of course that's just a superstition._ Armin thought to himself._ Mikasa's just trying to get Eren to eat his vegetables for once_.

Eren reluctantly snatched the bowl up and proceeded to scarf the peas down. Quickly, he had eaten the entire bowl and slammed it down on the table. He gave a wide grin at his accomplishment, causing Armin and Mikasa to internally laugh. He got up quickly, grabbing the bowl and beginning to walk off.

"Where're you going?" Mikasa asked.

"To get more. I need all the luck I can get if I'm going to exterminate all the titans."

Mikasa and Armin exchanged glances as Eren walked off. Mikasa leaned over to whisper to Armin.

"I can't believe that actually worked." she smirked.

"I know, right?" Armin gave a quiet laugh at his friend who was coming back with another bowl.

Eren sat back down, glancing between his two best friends. "What? You two better get to eating. We need all the luck we can get if we're going to exterminate the titans."

Armin and Mikasa grinned at their friend, picking up their own bowls of peas and following suit.

"Alright, you shitty brats!" Levi shouted to the room full of mainly teenage soldiers. He had to yell a couple of times before he could get anyone's attention; they didn't pay him enough for this shit.

"Listen, you shits..."

"Levi, you'll catch more flies with honey." Hanji informed Levi cheerfully.

"I don't like flies, you damn Four-eyes." he hissed in response.

"What I'm trying to say is that they might listen to you more if you were_ nicer_."

Levi ignored Hanji, and addressed the room again. "Meet in the common room in an hour. Fail to do so and you'll clean the horse shit out of stables until I can see my reflection in the floor."

With that, he walked swiftly out of the room.

* * *

_I wonder what we're celebrating for...I mean...it's just New Year's..._

Mikasa pondered at the sudden decision to have a celebration of the new year. After all, they'd never had a little gathering for a holiday in Keith Shadis's training; holidays didn't seem to exist anymore.

_Maybe they're just trying to give us a break..._

That had to be it, Mikasa realized. The squad leaders and new recruits...quite frankly the entire Scouting Legion had been through hell this past year especially. Maybe things would start to feel more hopeful if they began the new year on a bright note...

"WHAT!?" Mikasa heard Eren yell from the other room.

She dropped the streamers she was helping Sasha hang and ran toward his voice. She was worried; he was either about to get in a fight or something. Who knows, maybe he'd fallen off a ladder hanging something up. That didn't matter though. She needed to make certain he was alright.

"Eren! Are you alright?" she asked, scanning the room for any threat before finally resting them on Armin and Eren's forms. They however paid her no attention.

"I HAVE TO DO WHAT NOW-?!" Eren asked Armin. Miaksa noticed that Eren was uncharacteristically bright red. She was started to worry if he was sick or something, but then Armin realized she was standing there.

"Ah! Mikasa!" Armin said, a little too cheerfully.

Mikasa walked over to the boys, curiosity painting her face. Something was up. Glancing at the brown haired boy, she reached out to place a hand on Eren's scarlet face.

"Eren, are you sick?" she asked anxiously.

"NO!" he yelped, slapping her hand to the side. She was confused, why was he acting so strange? Eren opened his mouth to talk, addressing Armin only.

"BUT WHY DO I HAVE TO-?"

"It's tradition, Eren. You have to."

"BUT ARMIN-"

"No, you have to if you want to exterminate the titans." Armin picked up his book and gave Mikasa a knowing smile before leaving her bemused and Eren embarrassed in the room. Armin silently snickered to himself, laughing at Eren's reaction when he told Eren he needed to do one more thing for good luck this new year.

That he needed to kiss Mikasa.

It was so obvious how the two felt about each other, but both of them were so stubborn and shy when it came to admitting it. So Armin had decided to use this kissing tradition as a push for them.

_You guys will thank me for this one day._

* * *

Mikasa had no idea what Armin had said to get Eren this nervous, but she had a strange feeling in her gut.

"Mikasa..." Eren mumbled, turning around to face her.

"Yes, Eren?" Mikasa asked, totally oblivious.

"Armin said that..." He trailed off. The silence ensued for a few moments before Mikasa pressed him.

"What did Armin say, Eren?"

"Armin said that...it was good luck...to...to kiss someone at midnight." he blushed deeper red.

She nodded, waiting for him to tell her who he was going to kiss like she knew he would.

"And...it needs to be someone close to me..."

The oriental girl patiently continued to listen, totally oblivious to what was coming next.

"So I was going to kiss you, Mikasa!"

Eren finally rushed it out in a hurry. He quickly turned around, not daring to meet the shocked grey eyes of his childhood friend.

Mikasa couldn't speak. She was completely taken aback, opening her mouth to speak but not being able to speak.

_Is this what you've been plotting, Armin? What're you trying to do? Did you tell him to...KISS ME?!_

Though she was too embarrassed to admit it, Mikasa had always wanted Eren to be her first kiss. Ever since that day he'd saved her and brought her to live with him and his family, she'd always wanted him to be the one. However, now she couldn't even speak in front of him. Instead, she wrapped her precious red scarf around the lower half of her face, trying to hide the pink tint that was coloring her cheeks.

"Mi...Mika...sa..." Eren said timidly. She looked at him, keeping her poker face as he walked closer to her. She kept still as a stone. "So..will...you...do it?"

It took a couple of seconds for her to reply to his request. "I don't mind."

Eren was honestly a little embarrassed at how his request had impacted him so much, yet hadn't seemed to affect her at all. He was...frustrated.

"Doesn't it...bother you?" Eren demanded of her.

Mikasa looked dead into his eyes with her grey ones before answering. "No, I'm fine with it."

The sudden ring of the clock startled both of them, and they turned to look at it, seeing that midnight would be another hour away.

"Well, I guess...I'll see you...later...tonight..." he slowly said as he backed away from her toward the door. He gave a low "OW!" when he spun around and ran head first into the door before dashing away.

Mikasa just stood there very still-like, thoughtlessly stroking her scarf.

* * *

Everyone was down in the common room again later that night. The atmosphere was surprisingly light as thei comrades celebrated and hoped for a brighter year. Connie and Jean were bickering about some trivial issue (like usual). Sasha was preoccupied at the food table, and Historia hung back some, but opened up when Armin came up to speak to her. Hanji was cheerful as always. Even Levi seemed in a better mood, although that wasn't saying much.

Eren still wasn't there yet.

Mikasa stood against the wall in her casual long skirt, button-up white shirt, and of course, her red scarf. She could still remember the day Eren had given it to her, though how could she forget. Her parents had been murdered right in front of her earlier that same day. Eren had been her savior that ominous day six years ago, rescuing her from those men who'd wanted to sell her as a sex slave in the underground black market.

She had to wonder what her life would have been like if he hadn't come and wrapped this precious scarf around her neck, giving her warmth and a place to go home to...

"Mikasa."

She turned around to see Eren wearing his own casual attire. A slight blush painted his cheeks.

"Hello, Eren." she replied quietly.

The two of them stood there in awkward silence for a few moments while everyone around them seemed oblivious to their interaction.

Eren shuffled to lean against the wall beside her, and Mikasa could feel his tension. She wasn't entirely sure of what to say to him.

"Well, uh, come on." he finally said, tugging on her sleeve before walking away.

Mikasa wasn't surprised; she could guess Eren wouldn't want to do anything like this in front of the others. She followed quietly behind, something she had seemed to have done for her whole life. He led her into the same room that they had been in when Eren asked Mikasa if she would let him do this. She remained silent and walked to the center of the room as he shut the door behind her. He went over to meet her.

They both looked at the clock when it rang out, signaling that midnight had come.

"Well, are...are you...ready?" he whispered.

She tried to keep her poker face, but Eren quickly grabbed both her hands and she couldn't restrain the rush of heat to her face. Instinctively, she tucked her face into her scarf, looking down.

"Mikasa, I can't kiss you with that scarf over your face." Eren complained, his hands moving to unwrap it from her neck. She wanted to resist him, oh, did she want to stop him, but she couldn't find the courage to even speak. His warm hands brushed lightly against her cheek, making her blush even deeper.

Eren grasped her hands in his again before looking towards her face, and realizing for the first time that she was red.

"Mikasa...are you...blushing?!" Eren gasped, shocked at the sight of the normally emotionless Mikasa blushing like a school girl. He hadn't seen her blush like this since they were kids.

Mikasa quickly shook her head, still refusing to look at him. She was so embarrassed. What had Armin gotten her into?

To her surprise, Eren squeezed her hands lightly, giving an embarrassed chuckle.

"Ya know, you're always so calm and collected...I didn't think you could get embarrassed..."

Mikasa tried hard to control her shaking, but for the first time in years, she couldn't make her mind control her body. His hand slowly brushed her bangs away from her face.

Eren leaned in slowly, gradually. His hair brushed against her forehead and his eyes fluttered shut.

He gently pressed his lips to hers.

At first all he intended to do was give her a little peck, but he couldn't seem to control his actions. He kept his lips on hers longer than he originally intended. But her name seemed to echo in his mind. Mikasa. Who'd been by his side for his entire life it seemed. The last remnant of his old life, his own home before the titans broke through.

Mikasa was stiff when she'd first felt those warm lips over hers. When he didn't break away after a few moments, her eyes closed and she kissed him back, joyful and frightened.

He was giving her hope...and she'd be devastated when he would push her away from him again when this was over. Mikasa didn't care at that moment, she'd take whatever would happen after this just to live in the moment, no matter how brief.

Eren released her hands and cupped her face in his own as he still didn't pull away. Mikasa felt her heart beating fast, fear and dread replaced with more joy. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips moving against his gently and shyly.

When the two teens finally broke away, they were both breathless and bright red.

Eren smirked at Mikasa's color "I guess you aren't as unaffected by me as you'd like to think."

Mikasa's blush deepened. She reached for her scarf, but Eren beat her to it.

"No." Eren said, taking it and placing it around her neck, slowly beginning to wrap it around her neck just as he'd done six years ago.

"I meant what I said. I'll wrap around you as many times as I need to."

The black haired girl felt her heart race, threatening to bust out of her chest. She looked into his brilliant, beautiful green eyes, seeing the boy she'd fallen in love with all those years ago resurface. She wanted to cry and laugh with happiness, not caring at that moment how cruel the world they lived in was.

Because this world was just as beautiful as it was cruel.

Mikasa felt Eren's warm hand grab hold of hers, and he pulled her to him. They embraced for a long while before suddenly the door swung open.

"Tch." Levi scowled at seeing Eren and Mikasa. "You lovey dovey shits. Get your asses out here. NOW."

Eren and Mikasa hurriedly walked toward the door, still holding hands. Eren, despite being worried about Levi's rather, had a smug grin on his face while Mikasa glared at her superior, mentally calling him every insulting name she could think of as he locked the door and stalked away.

"Too bad." Eren finally said. "We were going to have more fun..."

Mikasa looked at him surprised at first, then realized the hidden meaning of his words.

"E-Eren!" she gasped, though she could feel herself growing warm at his allusion.

He merely grinned wider at her. "Don't worry-"

"Mikasa! Eren!"

The two teens turned their heads to spot their pal Armin walking toward them. He had a bright smile on his face. Mikasa couldn't help but wonder why Armin had devised this little scheme, though she wasn't about to complain. Armin came to stand on Eren's other side.

"Are you having a good time, Armin?" Mikasa inquired.

"Oh, yes. I dance with Historia for a bit." Armin replied.

"That's good." Eren added. "You like her, right?"

"Yes. I do." The blonde took note that Eren's hand was wrapped around Mikasa's.

"So..." Armin whispered to the boy.

"What?" Eren asked, innocent sounding.

"Do you think we'll have good luck this new year?"

"I **_know_** that this year will be _**VERY**_ lucky." Eren answered, slightly smiling at Mikasa who returned the gesture.

Armin fought hard to keep his composure, internally cheering for his two best friends.

_See? All you two needed was a little push._

* * *

**Oh gosh! I hope I wrote this okay! Especially since I hurried the last bit!**

**I'm especially worried about my EreMika scene. I have no experience with love...but I DO understand Eren and Mikasa's relationship to a degree. Hopefully, I didn't butcher the characters. **

**Please R&R. It means the world to me if you do.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!**


End file.
